


what a life

by yoonseh



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Who am I, i can't believe i'm posting something only 1000 words, i was told write and i love you for reddie like mike and bill had, short one-shot i might expand on one day we will see, that's so short, they don't say anything, this happened, until they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonseh/pseuds/yoonseh
Summary: Richie smiled and whispered “Hey, Eds?”Eddie scoffed. “Don’t call me that. what?”Richie grinned. “Remember what I told you on the day my parents packed up our car and I had to watch you get smaller as we left Derry behind?”Eddie sighed and whispered “I’ll love you forever.”Once Bill and Mike got their phone call and confessed, Eddie and Richie finally took their chance.





	what a life

**Author's Note:**

> uh super super short. was given a prompt and said fuck it. here you go.

"They didn't say anything, because at the end of the day they didn't need to. It shone in their eyes and hands and mouths and the beating of their hearts."

Richie eyed the phone as it laid face down on his kitchen table. He had gotten back home a week ago. When he walked into his house he had crashed against the back of the door and slid to the ground and cried. 

He felt everything that had happened to him break inside, he hadn’t cried like that in so long. He didn’t count the time he held the limp body of the love of his life in his arms. He didn’t count when he was being dragged out of Neibolt. He didn’t count when he had seen that somehow Ben had thrown Eddie over his shoulder and gotten him out of the broken house. 

He didn’t count the tears that streaked down as he ran to Ben when they got to the street and crashed into his friend, hands reeling to touch, to lay his ear over Eddie’s heart, to feel his pulse point. When Ben had laid him down on the cement Richie slowly cradled his head in his lap. He could hear Beverly calling 911 and could see Mike doing his best to help Richie handle Eddie, not Eddie’s body, it was never just a body. 

He wanted to scream at Mike not to touch him, that only Richie could, but that wouldn’t be fair. They loved him too. 

The ambulance came and Eddie was dead, dead, dead. But they drove away from the house anyways and Richie refused putting him in a body bag. The EMT had a bruise right under his eye. They drove away from everything and curiously enough the farther they got away from their fucked up childhood nightmares the more color came back into Eddie’s skin. 

The less of a hole was left in his chest. Richie held his hand and his heart stopped as he felt Eddie’s pulse beat out a rhythm after being dormant for too long, for too many beats of Richie’s own heart. 

He didn’t count how he sobbed as he pushed his forehead into Eddie’s upper chest and how he could feel breath leak out of his mouth. The chorus of disruption the heart monitor caused didn’t matter to Richie, he couldn’t hear it. He swore he could hear a laugh and Eddie’s voice teasing him. “Why are you crying over me idiot, i’m not dead.” 

Richie pushed his head pack into the door of his home that first night when he had slid to the floor, trying to dull out as many emotions as possible. 

Eddie had been out for a week, surgery wearing him down to almost nothing, but he had woken up and Richie had never felt more alive. Richie stayed with him as he healed, as his bitch of a wife came crashing into the hospital and tried to shoo Richie away. Eddie had told her to fuck off. They were getting a divorce, told her to get the papers ready, to start packing his shit up. 

When she asked why not her own, he told her, while looking at Richie who was defiant, holding Eddie’s hand tight and not budging from his side. He told her because he was the one leaving her. She blamed him of running away, he said he wasn’t running he was moving towards something. Richie thought he was in heaven. Eddie told her he was leaving their life and house, not home, never home. His eyes lit up as he heard Richie’s breath hitch. Eddie squeezed his hand. Richie hadn’t said much to Eddie, only made him swear he’d never die again and then kissed him on the forehead and never left his side. 

Eddie refused to let Richie go to New York with him. He stroked his cheek as he said he needed to do this own his own. He appreciated Richie wanting to be with him and wanted him at his side but he needed to do this. They didn’t say anything. Richie took Eddie to the kissing bridge and they didn’t say anything. Eddie just felt tears splash onto his sweater and got a splinter from the wood as he ran his hands along the carving. 

Richie helped Eddie bandage up every night for a month, they didn’t say anything. They slept curled into each other, they didn’t say anything. They pressed their foreheads together at the airport right before their flights taking them to opposite sides of the country, they didn’t say anything. 

Eddie kissed Richie on the cheek and Richie rubbed a hand up his back as they said goodbye, they didn’t really say anything.

They really said it all. 

And well Richie did say a few choice things as Eddie turned to walk away and Richie slapped his ass. They didn’t say anything the week they were away from each other. 

Richie still glared as he stared at his phone as his thoughts ran their course. He was waiting for it, waiting for the call to tell him that the person he had always wanted was finally coming home to him. It hadn’t come. 

He remembered everything that had happened to them, to him. How he had been labeled, before he even knew himself, queer and gay and fairy. He remembered how it hurt and how he had hated himself. He remembered how every day he’d wake up and remember the words. He remembered how every single day he’d see eddie and it wouldn’t matter anymore. 

He picked up his phone and dialed a number he memorized, intending to never forget. 

Eddie answered on the third ring. “Eddie Kaspbrak speaking.” 

Richie hollowly laughed as he spoke into the speaker. “Hey, spagheds.” 

Eddie choked and responded with “Who am I speaking with?”

Richie’s heart shattered for a second before he heard laughter coming from the other end. He knew that laugh, the laugh of a barely healed evil asshole. He could hear the wheezing through the giggles. Eddie smiled, Richie could feel it through the phone. 

They spoke about how Eddie would be coming in a couple days, how he wanted to get as much done before as he could. How Richie needed to deep clean every area of their new home, home not house. And how he couldn’t wait to be out from under Myra’s thumb. 

Richie laughed and said “and under mine.” 

Eddie scoffed. “Ya, like you’re the one in charge here.” 

Richie blushed and wished he had stolen a kiss before Eddie had gone out of his reach. But he knew it was for the better, until they could truly be together. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t have to. They listened to each other and yelled at each other, bickered. 

When the sun fell and Eddie knew it was time to go he breathed out and Richie knew that it was a stubborn and impatient one. Eddie wanted to be with him now, in his arms, in his bed. But he just had to wait a little bit longer. 

Richie smiled and whispered “Hey, Eds?” 

Eddie scoffed. “Don’t call me that. what?”

Richie grinned. “Remember what I told you on the day my parents packed up our car and I had to watch you get smaller as we left Derry behind?”

Eddie sighed and whispered “I’ll love you forever.”

Richie sighed back. “I love you forever too Eddie” and hung up the phone as he heard Eddie’s breath hitch and felt his heart settle.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. comments are lovely and wonderful <3


End file.
